


When a King is Really a Queen

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver Queen writes romantic suspense novels under the name Olivia King on his way to reveal his true identity he meets one of Olivia King's biggest fans, Felicity Smoak, and she is not very happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Hallmark Movie "A Novel Romance." I'm writing as a bit of a love letter to all the amazing romance writers that bring me happy. I so hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I am doing my own proofing so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

_New York City_

 

“I think it’s time you tell the world you are Oliver Queen!” Oliver’s publisher said like it was a genius idea.

 

Oliver and his publisher Tom Edwards, or Edwards as he was known, were the only two people sitting at long boardroom table.

 

“I don’t have to tell you that the sales for your last book have been less than spectacular.” Edwards continued.

 

“No, you don’t. But I don’t have to tell you I’m not surprised. The reviews all said what I knew they would, given what you had me do to Julia. It was completely out of character. My fans are mad and rightly so. I’m trashing their heroine!”

 

“Maybe we were wrong about her wanting her to take on more of a domestic role.”

 

“You think?” Oliver stood up from the table and walked toward the large window that replaced one of the walls. As he looked out, he ran a hand through his hair. He really was trying to keep his cool.

 

“We just thought with the political climate that many people would relate to Julia becoming a stay at home wife.”

 

Oliver turned around to face Edwards “It’s not that Julia became a stay at home wife, there absolutely nothing wrong with that, if that was her choice. But I didn’t show why she made that choice. People read my books because Julia’s job as an undercover CIA operative takes them to places they would never go. Her job was exciting and that’s why people loved the books. Now suddenly, for no reason, she gave that all up to marry a man neither my readers nor I like. She loved her job and I gave no reason for her to suddenly quit. This was insulting to both stay at home and working wives who are the bulk of my readers.”

 

“So, we were wrong. Now we have an idea of how to get your readers back.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s possible. Smart Bitches Trashy Novels and all the other big sites have written articles condemning me. They say I’m moving feminism backwards. And they are not wrong! How do you think they will react when then find out Olivia King is really Oliver Queen? This might be the worst time to point out I’m a man.”

 

Edwards stood up from the table and began to walk toward Oliver. “Men can be feminists too.”

 

Oliver made a grr sound. As if he didn’t know. He considered himself to be a strong feminist raised by Moira Queen after his father died, she drilled her feminist beliefs into he and his sister Thea. Of course, he believed women are equal to men. He spent all his time writing from a woman’s point of view!

 

“I am a feminist Edwards. I think I’d rather start a new book saying the last one was all a dream - no, a nightmare.” Oliver sat down in one of the many empty seats at the table.

 

“Will you at least consider to our idea?”

 

 

******

 

 

_One Week Later_

 

Oliver stowed his carry on bag in the compartment above and got settled into his window seat on the plane. Was it just him or were the seats getting smaller? And forget leg room. Oh well, he would survive, first world problems, he reminded himself.

 

He noticed the beautiful petite blonde as soon as she boarded the plane. She was dressed in jeans and a bulky red sweater with tennis shoes, but she was striking as if she were wearing a ball gown. There was just something about her.

 

And she stopped right next to his seat.

 

Felicity could not help but notice the super attractive man who appeared to be looking at her. Super attractive men with piercing blue eyes don’t normally check her out.

 

“Do I know you? It’s just you are looking at me like you know me.” Felicity said as she attempted to put her bag in the overhead compartment. She actually began to jump a little to give herself leverage.

 

“No, I don’t believe we have met.” Oliver stood, well hunched to get out of his seat and into the aisle.  “Here let me help you with that.”

 

Once her bag was secured, he turned “Hi, I’m Oliver. Sorry for the staring….I must have been off in my own little world.” He quickly scooted back into his seat.

 

Of course he was, Felicity couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

 

She sat down, stuffed two books into the pouch of the seat in front, and put her seat belt on and held out her hand. “Hi. I’m Felicity.”

 

Oliver could not be sure but he thought one of the books Felicity had was his. Should he mention? No probably best not, all things considered.

 

“Nice to meet you Felicity.” He smiled suddenly feeling like a teenager and totally at a loss for words. This did not normally happen to him, he had no problem schmoozing the ladies. But this lady seemed just a little bit different.  

 

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity smiled and then began looking at her phone. They still had sometime before all electronic devices had to be put in airplane mode.

 

Oliver decided to check his phone as well and sent a quick text to his mother saying he was on board the flight and he would see she and Thea soon.

 

*****

 

They had just reached cruising altitude when Felicity hauled his book out of the pocket in front of her. Oliver hesitated saying anything. If he did say anything he should tell her who he was - he was after all about to tell the world.

 

He had decided to follow his publishers’ advice and tell the world that best-selling author of romantic suspence Olivia King was actually former billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. He had to admit he was a little nervous.

 

“Did you read it?” Felicity said holding up his novel. “The way you are looking at it, I think you know it.”

 

“Yes, I know it.” Was all he could get out before Felicity started talking.

 

“Isn’t it terrible? I mean beyond terrible. King created this amazing heroine built her up for five novels and the does this?! I really don’t understand. I want to shake her! What was she thinking?! To be honest the first time I read it I cried. But I’m trying again. You know I want to give her the benefit of the doubt maybe there was some reason I missed that she decided to suddenly marry that man that she was way too good for and stay home and cook and clean for him. I mean come on! It’s 2017. Our President might be moving backwards but women aren’t.”  Felicity suddenly realized she had unloaded on a complete stranger.

 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry. I should not have said all that to you! You must think me a terrible seatmate. I’m so sorry. I’m just so upset about this book and yes, I know it is just a book - but it isn’t for me, you know?” Felicity looked up at him seeking understanding.

 

Oliver could not help but smile. This woman had just torn his book apart but they were all the valid reasons he had. Wow. He wished he could bring her to his publisher and say - SEE!

 

“Don’t worry. I get very passionate about books too. I liked hearing your opinion. I actually feel the same way.”

 

She looked at him a little suspiciously. “You read romantic suspense? Not that that is impossible - it’s just most men won’t give it a chance.”

 

“My mother was a big fan of the genre. Julie Garwood, Amanda Quick who is Jayne Ann Krantz by the way and so many others. She left them around. I read them and became hooked.”

 

“Wow. I don’t usually see many men into that section of the bookstore.”

 

“They are missing out.” he smiled.

 

“Yes, they are. It’s always been my favourite genre. Especially when you have a magnificent heroine like Julia Quinn.”

 

Okay now Oliver really felt like he should tell her. But maybe she would be embarrassed for the things she said and there really was nowhere for her the go. It’s not like he’d see her again. He decided to be a chicken and not tell her - to spare her the embarrassment of course.

 

“I think I’ll just read my other book,” she said hauling out a Sarah MacLean - historical romance. “Do you read these?” Felicity asked with her eyebrow raised.

 

“No. But here they are quite good. Would you recommend that author?”

 

“Yes, you should give her a try.” Oliver took out his tablet and quickly typed the name of the book and author. Feeling inspired by his conversation with Felicity, he opened a new doc and began brainstorming the outline for his new book. It might start with it was all a bad dream - no - her husband drugged her! Much more exciting! As Felicity said no one liked that character anyway.

 

 

*****

 

 

As the plane landed in Star City, Felicity turned to him and said “Are you here for business or pleasure?”

 

“A bit of both actually. This is my hometown so I’ll see my family but I have some business to attend to as well. What about yourself?”

 

“I actually live here. Was just in New York for business and pleasure. Now I’m back to reality.”

 

They began deplaning. “If you wait a second I’ll get that bag down for you Felicity.”

 

“Thanks! There are lots of good things about being short, but overhead compartments are not one of them” Oliver raised his eyebrow. “What?” She smiled “I had no problem with the legroom on this flight.”

 

“Touché.” he couldn’t help but smile. He turned to grab his belongings from the pocket and realized he really did want to see her again. He turned to ask her for coffee and she was already gone. Damn. He was so disappointed

 

He took one look back at their seats and noticed she had left his book in her pocket. Maybe not by accident? He swiped it anyway and looked inside and sure enough her name - Felicity Smoak - was written inside.  He just had to find Felicity Smoak in Star City.

 

 

*****

 

 

As Felicity exits arrivals with her bags she saw her roommate and co-business owner Caitlin Snow waving at her. She smiled this was a surprise!

 

“Hey,” Felicity hugged Caitlin. “What are you doing here? I was just going take a cab.”

 

“Thought I’d save you the money. Plus, I know how sad it is when there is no one here to greet you.” Caitlin began to take one of Felicity’s bags and lead her out.

 

“Wait. Do you see that guy?” Felicity spoke lowly, Caitlin turned, “don’t be obvious. But do you see that really hot guy that just came out of arrivals? You know the one with the awesome scruff and the body of super model. You know like one of the guys in our books?”

 

Caitlin didn’t need to look long. But she did. “Did you sit next to him on the plane?” Caitlin did not keep the eagerness out of her voice.

 

Felicity nodded.

 

Caitlin could not help but smirk. “Do I know Oliver Queen? Well, not personally but we did go to the same high school but I was a few years younger. I knew his sister, Thea better.”

 

“Oliver Queen? As in Queen Consolidated Queen?” Felicity was shocked.

 

Caitlin nodded and smiled.

 

“But, but he didn’t say anything. He just told me he was Oliver.”

 

“Well his name is Oliver.” Felicity and Caitlin began walking toward the exit. “Did you tell him your full name?”

 

“No,” Felicity admitted.

 

“I suspect that’s why he didn’t. So you sat next to him on the flight. Did you talk? Is he as nice as he is hot?”

 

“Caitlin, shh he might be nearby!” Felicity blushed.

 

Caitlin looked around “I don’t see him. Spill!”

 

“Why don’t wait until we are at least in the car!” Felicity began walking faster.

 

 

*****

 

 

“My beautiful boy! You are home!” Moira enveloped her only son in her arms.

 

“Mom. It hasn’t been that long. I was here this summer.” Oliver said hugging his mother.

 

“It feels like it’s been a long time Oliver. Perhaps, you could move back? You don’t need to live in New York City to write you know.”

 

“We haven’t even left the airport Mom, be careful or he’ll board another plane.” Thea reached up to give her older brother a hug.

 

“I was just letting him know how much we would like it if he chose to move back. You understood that right Oliver?”

 

“Yes, Mom” Oliver grimaced “But New York City is my home.”

 

“Are you seeing anyone darling?” Moira asked as they began to leave the airport.

 

“No…” Oliver looked around hoping to see Felicity Smoak. Maybe she was still here.

 

“Looking for someone Ollie?” Thea turned back to look at her brother who had stopped following them out of the airport.

 

“Nah, just thought I saw someone I knew,” Oliver walked to catch up with his Mom and Sister and listened to his mother as she listed the reasons who should move back to Star City. He smiled as he knew she only did this because she missed him.

 

  
*****

 

 

Felicity loaded her bags into Caitlin’s trunk and got into the small blue Volkswagen Golf that Caitlin had owned for years. Caitlin turned the key in the ignition as Felicity buckled her seatbelt.

 

Caitlin turned out of the parking lot and began their drive home. “So...we are in the car. Spill. Tell me all about Oliver Queen!” Felicity could tell from Caitlin’s smile she couldn’t wait for gossip.

 

“Sorry. I don’t really have anything thrilling to share. Except to say he was very nice. He did not ignore me after I totally unfairly freaked out about the new Olivia King book to him...although I guess there was nowhere for him to run…” Felicity stopped talking and started thinking. Maybe he wanted to run.

 

“Earth to Felicity,” Caitlin waved her hand in front of her friend.

 

“Oh sorry! Lost in my own thoughts!” Felicity smiled at her friend. “So yes, he was very nice and if possible even better looking in person.”

 

“Tell me more! What did you talk about?”

 

“We talked about books, well mainly I talked and he listened. He is a very good listener.”

 

“Did you tell him about our bookstore? Maybe he’ll come by.” Caitlin sounded like she was trying to think of a way she could make this a good thing for their store.

 

“Oh no, I completely forgot to mention our store! Sorry!”

 

Caitlin looked a little disappointed but quickly the spark came back in her eyes. “Anything else? You do realize you did what many women dream of doing? I’m totally fangirling now!”

 

Felicity could not help but laugh at her friend. But if any man deserved fangirling it might be Oliver Queen. She honestly didn’t think real men could be that attractive! “Oh my God! I almost forgot he was a total gentleman. He helped me put up and take down my bag from the overhead compartment.” Felicity grinned at her roommate because she knew Caitlin loved that can of stuff.

 

“Were you jumping? Please tell me you weren’t jumping to get it in at first?” Caitlin made a face that could only be described as a cross between worried and mocking.

 

“I jumped a little. But I didn’t know he was going to help me and, and I’m short.” She said a little exasperated.

 

“You are short but you are also cute. I’m sure he noticed!” Caitlin said turning to smile at Felicity as they stopped at a red light. “When are you going to see him again?”

 

“I don’t think I will. It’s not like we run in the same circles and besides he’s only here for a visit. He lives in New York City.”

 

“Don’t give up hope,” Caitlin rubbed Felicity’s arm. “Did he say why he is here? Come to think of it did he say what he does in New York City?”

 

“He said he was here for business and pleasure. But no we didn’t talk about what we did for a living. Oh well let’s chalk it up to my Felicity meets a celebrity moment.”

 

“You never know. He is in Star City. You could see him anywhere.” Caitlin said as she pulled into their apartment complex.

 

 

*****

 

 

Morning came too soon and Felicity felt like she just went to bed when her alarm went off the next day.  She lured herself out of bed with the thought of Merlyn’s coffee. Merlyn’s was the local coffee shop near her bookstore and lucky for her made the best coffee anywhere. She had missed it while in New York City.

 

She quickly got ready for the day. She left a good morning post it on Caitlin’s door. Felicity worked the earlier shift and Caitlin the late and they overlapped in the middle. It worked for both their schedules.

 

Felicity threw her black trench coat on over her black pencil skirt and vintage Bangles t-shirt. With a bounce in her step she breathed in the fresh Fall air. This was Felicity’s favourite season. The air was fresh and the leaves were changing colour.

 

She was so glad that she and Caitlin had found an apartment downtown as it enabled them to walk to work. Something Felicity, who grew up in Las Vegas, never took for granted.

 

Before she knew it she was at Merlyn’s. The bell above the door rang as Felicity walked in and got in line with the rest of the morning rush. Still keeping with her good mood, she bounced along to the poppy but not too annoying music coming from the overhead speakers.

 

Felicity began scrolling through her phone checking her email, Twitter, Facebook and she saved the best for last Tumblr. Those ladies always made her smile. She was so engrossed in her phone she didn’t realize it was her turn to order until she heard someone clear their throat.

 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry! Good Morning! Can I get a large Merlyn’s Awesome to go please?” Another thing Felicity loved about Merlyn’s - how he named his coffees.

 

She grabbed a lid for her to go cup and headed out the door. Now everything was perfect. It was a beautiful day, she had her coffee and thanks to her New York business trip she had some new books coming - all and all things were grand.

 

Felicity was so busy thinking about all the happy, she almost collided with none other than Oliver Queen.

 

Truthfully, Oliver had seen her coming but he didn’t want to avoid and he was having another awful moment when he couldn’t think of what to say. So “accidentally” colliding seemed like as good a plan as any.

 

As he had the upper hand in the collision he reached to ensure she didn’t fall or spill her coffee.

 

Felicity smiled up at him, “Good Morning stranger. Long time, no see”

 

Oliver felt even more nervous. She was so beautiful and nice. He wondered if she would be so friendly if she really knew who he was.

 

When Oliver didn’t say anything in return for a moment. Felicity felt like she had to fill the quiet. “So I know who you are. You are Mr. Queen. No, Mr. Queen was your father but he died so now your Mr. Queen. Oliver Queen. My roommate recognized you at the airport. I’m not from Star City. But I have heard of you. I mean I have hear of your family. I’m going to stop talking now.” Felicity was blushing furiously by the time she forced herself stop to talking.

 

“Yes, as you say I’m Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you officially Felicity Smoak,” he didn’t miss Felicity’s raised eyebrow when he included her surname.

 

“How did you know?” She asked more than a little surprised.

 

“You left your book in the seat pocket and your name was inside. I hope that doesn’t make me sound like a stalker. I had the best of intentions, in case you wanted the book back of course.”

 

It was so sweet that Oliver had collected her book just in case. He clearly had no idea she owned a bookstore!

 

“That was so kind of you to collect my book. I’m so sorry but I have to rush off to work right now,” Felicity looked down at her watch definitely running late.

 

“Oh I’m sorry to have held you up. Of course, don’t let me hold you up!”

 

Felicity had just begun to walk away when she heard steps behind her and “Felicity.”

 

She turned and there was Oliver.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I get your number. You know, so I can text you and return your book. If you don’t mind giving out your number.”

 

Oliver looked so nervous. Felicity didn’t think men like Oliver Queen got nervous. Turns out she was wrong.

 

“Of course! Hand me your phone and I’ll add myself to your contacts.”

 

Oliver quickly handed Felicity his phone. She entered her details and handed it back.

 

“I’ll text you later.” he said with a smile.

 

“Sounds great. See you later Oliver Queen.”

 

“See you Felicity Smoak” and Oliver could not lie there was a bounce in his step as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver catches up with a friend and excitement about the Olivia King event heats up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I'm so glad people have been enjoying :)
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for her proofing and constant support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver had been on his way to meet up with his old friend John Diggle when he had run into Felicity.  He had always trusted John’s advice and he had originally suggested they meet up and he wanted to hear his thoughts on Oliver’s upcoming reveal, now he was more interested to hear what he had to say about Felicity Smoak.

 

Oliver opened the door to Merlyn’s coffee and saw John sitting at one of the tables. The morning rush seemed to be dying down so Oliver got in a shorter line than expected to grab a coffee. 

 

“A Merlyn’s Awesome for here please.” Oliver smiled at the girl behind the counter.  She quickly poured a coffee into a glass mug for in store purchases.

 

Oliver made his way over to John.

 

“Oliver Queen! So nice to see you buddy.” Oliver put his coffee down on the table as John gave him a hug.

 

“Nice to see you too! So glad you had time to meet up. I know you are busy man, with a job and a growing family.” Oliver winked at his friend, he had just recently gotten an email that John’s wife, Lyla was expecting again. 

 

“Are you kidding? Of course I’d make time for you. Oh and before I forget Lyla would love it if you came over for bbq before heading back to the big city. She’d like to see you too.”

 

Oliver loved New York City but he’d never really made good friends there. Not like the Diggle’s. “Of course! Just let me know when is good for you and Lyla. Right now I only have one event on my plate.”

 

“Ahh yes, the reason you wanted to meet. So are you really going to reveal your real name to your readers?”

 

“Yep. My publisher wants it to happen. Truthfully, I wrote under the pen name because I wanted people to read my books without knowing they were written by Oliver Queen. I wanted to know if I was any good or if I just get the publishing deal because of my last name. But my books sold well, well until the most recent one, under Olivia King.”

 

“Yes, about that last one...Lyla and I felt like we had whiplash. Julia quit her job and decided to stay home and play house? You better explain that in the next book Oliver. And I can’t lie, I half suspect half the reason Lyla wants you to visit is to grill you.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “No worries. I understand her pain. I felt it when I wrote the stupid idea. My publishers really wanted that change and apparently they have more sway than I had originally thought. I’ll be renegotiating my contract but for now I’m going to do as the they ask and let the world know Olivia King is Oliver Queen and hope my fans still accept me.”

 

“Oh, I think they will. Good writing is good writing Oliver. And you never know you might get more men to read the genre. You got me.” John smiled. “So when is the big reveal?”

 

“My publisher is still working out the details. I told them I wanted it to be a local store. Can’t hurt to give a local business some press, right?”

 

“Certainly not. This will be a big change for you Oliver. I’m very proud of you. Soon everyone will know.”

 

“Yes, speaking of everyone. I met the most amazing woman on the plane yesterday.”

 

“An amazing woman. Where have I heard this before?” John ribbed his friend.

 

“No this one is different.” Oliver suddenly had a serious tone.

 

“Okay, so you like her. What’s the problem? Use some of that famous Oliver Queen charm and woo her.”

 

“Woo her?”

 

“Yes, Oliver woo her.”

 

“There is something else you should know. When we met, I just told her I was Oliver. Not Oliver Queen just Oliver and she told me in no uncertain terms that she hated my new book.”

 

Diggle began to laugh. “Wait you are telling me you met this woman on a plane and she told you she hated your book?”

 

“Yes,” Oliver was beginning to be annoyed. “She didn’t know John. She is a very nice person. Who cares a lot about her books. Please don’t laugh at her.”

 

“Okay. I’m stopping.” John laughed a little more and then pulled a serious face. “Not laughing anymore. You have to tell her you are Oliver Queen and Olivia King before she finds out from someone else.”

 

“I know. But I don’t want to embarrass her. I want her to like me.”

 

“Oliver Queen concerned if a girl likes him. I never thought I’d see the day. She must be special.”

 

“There is just something about her.”

 

“Look I get why you don’t want to tell her but better it come from you than a newspaper, right?”

 

Oliver sighed. “I will tell her today. I just hope she still agrees to dinner.”

 

*****

 

“OH MY GOD! FELICITY!!” Caitlin yells in their empty store. Felicity was putting out new stock, she comes out from one of their aisles carrying a box of books. The store was one that you could call quaint but cozy. They had their regulars but Monday mornings tended to be slow.

 

“Caitlin what’s going on?” Felicity couldn’t help but be curious her friend was so excited.

 

“Olivia King is coming to our store!!! And that’s not even all of it Olivia King is not Olivia King!” Caitlin was basically jumping up and down with excitement. Felicity could not help but join her in the jumping!

 

“Olivia King - the Olivia King is coming here? To our store?! Wow!! And what do you mean Olivia King is not Olivia King?” Felicity was as excited as Caitlin their store really needed the publicity and this was Olivia King. Maybe she could ask what the hell happened to Julia?

 

“Oh that was her publisher on the phone. Apparently Olivia King is a pen name and the author has decided they want to write under their real name from now on. I’m sure it’s related to the disaster that was the last novel.”

 

“I wouldn’t call the last novel a disaster,” Felicity said trying to defend her favourite author even if she too was disappointed.

 

“Who cares why? Olivia King is coming here! It’s time to do a happy dance!” Caitlin found a song on her phone and cranked up the volume. The two friends danced.

 

Once the song was over, Felicity looked at Caitlin seriously. “This could save our store.”  The fact that the store was struggling was something they were both aware of but rarely talked about - almost as if they feared it would jinx their success.

 

“Yes. No matter what, this will be good for business. I’d better start planning the event as it’s in two days. The publisher said their publicist would handle all the publicity, newspapers and local news, that sort of thing.”

 

“Great. Why don’t we make a list of what we need to do and divide and conquer!” Felicity really couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.

 

“One more thing. Apparently Moira Queen would like to be involved in the planning. The man on the phone, I believe he said his name was Edwards, said Mrs. Queen expressed an interest in helping. Odd but I agreed. She would like to meet one of us for lunch today. Maybe you want to go?” Caitlin did not hide what she was hinting at.

 

“I would be happy to go. It’s for our store and nothing more. Actually, I ran into Oliver Queen this morning.” Felicity said not keeping the smile out of her voice.

 

“What? And you are only mentioning it now?”

 

“Sorry, I was going to tell you as soon as I shelved these books and then there was the excitement…”

 

“So…”

 

“So I ran into Oliver on my way here. Like literally, ran into him. So glad I didn’t spill my coffee. THAT would have been a tragedy. You know Merlyn's coffee is so good.”

 

“Felicity! Yes, I agree the coffee is good but what did you Oliver talk about?”

 

“Oh. I told him that I knew he was Oliver QUEEN and he knew my last name too. Apparently, I left my book on the plane so he grabbed it in case he could return it. Isn’t that sweet?” She looked expectedly at Caitlin.

 

“Very sweet. So are you going to see him again?”

 

“Yes, I think so. I gave him my number so we could text so he could return my book. He seemed nervous. I’ve never made anyone nervous before. Maybe he just wanted to get it over with?”

 

“No, I doubt that. He asked for your number right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see nothing but positive here and now you are about to meet the family!”

 

*****

 

Felicity arrived at Table Salt to meet Moira Queen. If she had known she would be meeting Mrs. Queen at such a nice restaurant she would have gone home to change. She nervously smoothed down her skirt to ensure there were no lines. 

 

Moira stood as Felicity approached the table. “You must be Felicity Smoak from Happily Ever After.”

 

“Yes,” Felicity reached out her hand, and Moira shook. “I’m so glad you are interested in helping us with our big event.”

 

“Thank you for allowing my assistance. I really love your store and I’m a big fan of the author.”

 

“Happy for the help.” Actually, Felicity was surprised that Moira Queen even knew of their store. 

 

Caitlin and Felicity had been living their college dream with they opened Happily Ever After. It was originally suppose to only sell romance but they ended up branching out to also sell children’s books as they also tended to end happily ever after and the mom’s buying the romance liked to bring their kids. The change in stock had also helped keep the store open for another year.

 

“Why don’t we order and then we can talk business.” Moira said picking up her menu.

 

Felicity looked at the menu and quickly chose a salad. She really wanted the burger and fries but she didn’t want Oliver’s mother to judge her. Oliver’s mother? Where had that thought come from?

 

“Do you know what you are having Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Please call me Felicity, I think I’ll go with the garden salad.”

 

“Damn, I was hoping you were going to say the burger and fries and I was going to join you” Moira smiled.

 

Wow. Mrs. Queen was actually very nice. Felicity smiled. “I think I could be pursued to order the burger and fries.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. My children are always trying to get me to go to Big Belly Burger with them but I always say no, hamburgers aren’t really my thing. You won’t tell them will you?” She asked winking at Felicity.

 

“Your secret is safe with me. But really I do suggest you try Big Belly Burger sometime.”

 

The server arrived at that moment and Moira told her they would both have the burger and fries. 

 

“So, we are so excited that Olivia King has chosen our bookstore to reveal her true identity. I am a big fan myself and I look forward to thanking her for all her amazing books.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more those books are amazing. Although, I must admit I wasn’t as happy with the last one. But maybe there will be an explanation.”

 

Their food arrived and the women began all the details for the event. They were so caught up in their planning that they didn’t notice Oliver until he cleared his throat. 

 

“Ladies, I didn’t know you knew each other.”

 

“Oliver dear, I wasn’t aware you knew Felicity. We were just having lunch to discuss how I could help with her book event.” She looked at her son pointed. “Olivia King is going to reveal their real name at Felicity’s bookstore Happily Ever After.”

 

“Felicity you own a bookstore? Now I feel silly.” When Moira looked confused Oliver continued. “Felicity sat next to me on my flight from New York we talked about books and she accidentally left one behind. And just this morning I talked about returning it to her and now I hear she owns a bookstore!”

 

“Please don’t feel foolish Oliver there is no way you could have known. Will you still be in town on Friday? Olivia King is coming to our store. That’s actually what I’m discussing with your mother.  Shall I ask for another chair so you can join us?”

 

“No, that’s not necessary. I just stopped in to grab some lunch and saw you sitting here and just had to come say hi. I didn’t mean to interrupt your meeting.”

 

“No need for the extra chair,” Moira said as she stood. I just got an email from work so it seems I have to rush off. You can pick at my fries while you wait for your food.” Moira turned to Felicity. “So sorry about this. I believe we have most of the details worked out. I’ll give you a call later to confirm everything is set and if there is anymore needed.” She quickly kissed Oliver on the cheek and walked away.

 

“I really didn’t mean to crash your lunch Felicity, despite what my mother said I’m happy to get my own table.” He really didn’t want her to feel pressured to have to spend time with him when she expected a work lunch.

 

“Absolutely not. I think if I can sit on a plane with you for a few hours, lunch will not be too much to bare,” she winked.

 

The server quickly arrived to take Oliver’s order. He also ordered a burger and fries. “Did my mother really order this? You are a positive influence Ms. Smoak.” He smiled.

 

“I admit I twisted her arm.” Felicity saw no harm in keeping Moira’s secret. She had promised after all.

 

“We will have to keep you in her life, my mother needs this kind of positive influence,” Oliver joked.

 

Oliver’s food arrived and they both began to eat in silence. Felicity is happy to say it’s not uncomfortable silence. Truthfully she can’t believe her luck to run into him again today.

 

“So I guess you have to go back to work soon?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yes, I have to relieve my co-owner Caitlin for her break and we have a lot of prep to do for our event. Your mother has been a huge help by the way. I really appreciated her ideas and input.”

 

God she was beautiful. Oliver knew this was the moment to come clean. He had to tell her that he was Olivia King, she might be upset but it would be far worse if he waited until the event. He knew all this and yet, he wasn’t sure what would happen once she knew the truth. So he said “So you own a bookstore?”

 

“Yes, with my best friend Caitlin. It’s called Happily Ever After. We sell romance and children’s books. I feel really lucky to say I love my job.” Felicity beamed.

 

“That’s so great! It’s wonderful when you love what you do.” This woman was just too good to be true.

 

“So what do you do? I mean if you don’t mind me asking. I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I mean it’s not really any of my…”

 

“Felicity stop.” He touched her hand without really thinking of the consequences and felt a spark. He looked up to see if she had felt it to. He couldn’t really tell as she was blushing too much from her babble. “I’m a writer. It was totally okay to ask.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity looked down. How could she have babbled like that? Why was she so nervous? Did he feel the shock when he touched her hand?

 

“Hey, there is something I have to tell you.” Oliver said seriously.

 

“Oooh that sounds ominous. Are you sure?” Felicity joked.

 

“It’s about Olivia King…”

 

“Oh my God you know her don’t you? You said you were a writer and she’s a writer. That’s why you are here to support her? Oh Oliver you are such a good friend.”

 

“No, I…” and just as he is about to tell Felicity he is Olivia King, her phone begins to ring.

 

“So sorry, I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Felicity picks up her phone and walks away from the table.

 

*****

 

“Mom, are you okay? You are calling in the middle of the day, so I’m a little worried.”

 

“Felicity you are so sweet, I do have a plan where I can call you in the middle of day. You don’t need to be alarmed when it happens. Times have changed.”

“Yes, Mom but I still worry when you call when you should be sleeping.” Felicity’s mother worked the night shift as a waitress in a Casino in Las Vegas so she rarely saw the morning. With the time difference it was still morning in Las Vegas now.

 

“It’s silly really.” Donna said trying to downplay her reasons for calling.

 

“Mom, it’s not silly to call your daughter. I love hearing from you! So tell me what’s going on? Is it Quentin? Something going on with him?” Felicity could not keep the worry out of her voice.

 

“Yes sweetie, it Quentin, he’s pushing me away and I don’t know why,” Donna began to cry.

 

“Oh no mom! I’m so very sorry. Listen, I’m just finishing lunch, let me pay the bill and I’ll call you back as soon as I’m out of the restaurant. Okay?”

 

“You, don’t have to do that,” Donna said between sobs.

 

“Yes, I do. You are my mother and I love you. Us girls have to stick together. You go make yourself one of those fancy coffees you like and I’ll call back before you know it.”

 

“Thanks Felicity.”

 

“No problem. I’ll call back in just a moment.”

 

As Felicity hung up the phone she couldn’t help but worry. She knew her mother cared a great deal about Quentin Lance. They had been together for almost a year. And when Felicity met him on her last visit she thought her mother had finally found a good guy. She really hoping this something they could work through.

 

*****

 

Felicity quickly walked back to Oliver who was just finishing his meal. “So, sorry about that. It was my mother.”

 

“Oh, I hope everything is okay?”

 

“I guess the answer would be sort of. I’m going to call her back as soon as I settle up here. Sorry to cut our meal short but my mother needs me.”

 

“No, I totally understand and you don’t need to worry about the bill. When I tried to pay it, I found out it was already taken care of by my mother.”

 

“Oh.” Felicity looked down at her hands. She was a little surprised as they were meeting about her business she thought she would foot the bill. Guess it was taken out of her hands now.

 

“Don’t worry about it Felicity. You just look like you are worried.” Oliver lifted her chin with hand.

 

“You are right. What’s done is done. Sorry, I have to rush out Oliver. I’ll see you soon.” she picked up her coat and purse.

 

“Felicity, are you free for supper tomorrow?” Oliver asked before he chickened out.

 

“Oliver Queen, it sounds like you are asking me out on a date, date.”

 

“Would you say yes to a date, date Felicity?”

 

“Why yes, I would.” she couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Great I’ll text you some options for restaurants. You go call your mom. See you tomorrow.”

 

As Felicity turned to walk away she could not stop smiling, she was going on a date with Oliver Queen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a date...but will he finally tell her his secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the amazing feedback on this story! I am beyond flattered and it really does motivate me to write :)
> 
> Thanks especially to @almondblossomme for all her proofing and support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Arrow.

 

Felicity hung up the phone with Donna as she arrived at the store. She had convinced her mom to give Quentin a chance to explain before writing him off. He’s a good guy and talking would be good. She really hoped it all worked out.

 

She opened the door the shop with her mother still her mind and heard “Oh no! It didn’t go well? What happened? Is Moira Queen still helping?” Caitlin rushed toward her.

 

Felicity looked confused for a moment. “Yes! So, sorry for the confusion. Everything went well with Moira, she had lots of great ideas and I can’t wait to tell you about them. Oliver ended up joining us...and…” Felicity blushed.

 

“AND??” Caitlin hinted.

 

“And he asked me out to dinner?” Felicity smiled like she was in on some special secret.

 

“On a date, date?” the excitement was evident in Caitlin’s voice.

 

“Yes, a date, date” Felicity practically squeed in delight.

 

“Well, that is fantastic! So why did you look so glum when you came into the store?”

 

“Oh, I was just talking to my Mom, she’s having some problems with Quentin. I just hope after she talks to him they can sort it out. She has been so happy and I really thought he was a good man, you know?”

 

Caitlin nodded.

 

“So, let me tell you what Moira Queen suggested and if you agree, I’ll give her the green light. And then we can talk about what I should wear on my date tomorrow!”

 

*****

 

Felicity had just crawled into bed under a plethora of blankets when her phone buzzed. She groaned as she reached for it, it could be her mother.

 

She smiled when she saw the text:

 

_ Oliver Queen: Do you like Italian? _

_ Felicity Smoak: Of course :) _

_ Oliver Queen: Would you like to have Italian food with me tomorrow night? _

_ Felicity Smoak: Yes, I believe I would like that _

_ Oliver Queen: Good _

_ Oliver Queen: What time does your store close? I’ll pick you up there. _

_ Felicity Smoak: We close at 6 _

_ Oliver Queen: Looking forward to seeing you at 6 _

_ Felicity Smoak: Sounds good. See you then _

_ Felicity Smoak: Night _

_ Oliver Queen: Night _

 

Oliver smiled to himself. He really liked Felicity. He just hoped she’d like him once she found out the truth.

 

*****

 

The next morning, after trying on every dress in her closet she decided to risk it all and wear a white dress to an Italian restaurant. It felt so rebellious, as she was sure to get it dirty. She had bought this dress ages ago and had never worn it...she was never sure if it was too short. But it kind of go-go dress style with large imprinted white flowers in the overlap and she now had the perfect high black boots to pull it off. She thought she looked sexy and cute. 

 

Once she had the outfit on she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Not bad, she thought - not bad at all. She applied a little blush and bright pink lipstick and left her hair down. She put a brush, blush and lipstick in her bag for later and grabbed a hair tie just in case and opened her bedroom door to head out.

 

Caitlin was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee “Wow! Like wow Felicity you look hot!!” Caitlin began dramatically fanning herself with her hand. 

 

“Thanks!” Felicity blushed. “You don’t think it’s too hot for work?”

 

“Maybe a little but hey you co-own the store you can wear whatever you want! But don’t expect me to stand next to you today” Caitlin teased.

 

“You know what I’ll change! I don’t want to be uncomfortable and I can change at the store before the date.” Felicity fidgeted with her hands.

 

“Felicity, you don’t need to change! I was just teasing you.”

 

“Okay, if you don’t think it’s too much….”

 

“I don’t! Get going or you will be late opening our store!” Caitlin shooed Felicity out the door.

 

******

 

Felicity made her regular stop at Merlyn’s, she got in line and began reading the latest Christina Dodd on her phone. She was so immersed in her book she didn’t even notice her friend Curtis until she heard his throat clear.

 

“Oh” Felicity quickly hugged her old college friend.

 

“Felicity, I said your name like three times. Didn’t you hear me?”

 

“Sorry, you know me - I fell into the story.”

 

“I do know you.” Curtis smiled. Felicity looked around him. “No Felicity, Paul is not here. You have me all to yourself.”

 

“Well is that fantastic.  Did you hear that Doctor Who is coming back April 15th?”

 

“I did! As you tweeted it and shared it on Facebook, I think all your friends know” he teased.

 

“Sorry, I was just a little excited, Caitlin tired but never really liked it so I had to tell everyone!”

 

“No need to apologize to me. I swear Paul dislikes all things geek. Thank goodness, I have you! Speaking of you, you are looking rather fabulous this morning.”

 

“Thanks.” Felicity blushed.

 

“So...what gives?”

 

“I have a date!”

 

“Do tell!”

 

But at that moment it was Felicity’s turn to order. “I’ll get our coffees. Do you want your usual?”

 

“Thanks Felicity that would be great and then I’m walking you to work so I can get all the details!”

 

Felicity couldn’t stop smiling. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Oliver Queen was fast becoming her favourite topic of conversation and she couldn’t wait to fill Curtis in!

 

*****

 

Oliver and Thea were about to enter Merlyn’s when Oliver noticed Felicity walking away with another guy.

 

“What’s wrong? You have angry face.” Thea teased.

 

“Nothing, the woman I’m having dinner with tonight is having coffee with another man right now.” he said in his grr voice. 

 

“Where? Don’t be obvious but I need to see my big brother’s crush!”

 

“Let’s get in line. She’s not in here. They were walking away.”

 

“Were they holding hands?”

 

“No! Why would you say that?”

 

“Well, why do you assume they are together together - maybe dear brother, your date…”

 

“Felicity”

 

“Maybe Felicity, has a friend that is a man.”

 

“Maybe”

 

“Or maybe she has two dates in one day, which by the way there is nothing wrong with either. But it does mean you have competition.”

 

“Try not to sound too gleeful about it Thea.”

 

“I can’t help it! I rarely get to see you anymore and now you are half-mooning over a girl. I kind of, more than like it.” She winked at her brother as he stepped up to order their coffees.

 

Once Oliver had their coffees, he turned to see Thea had found them a table. Oliver placed their coffees on the table and turned to his sister “So, what is going on with you?”

 

“Don’t even try Ollie! Tell me all about her.”

 

Oliver tried hard, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

 

*****

 

“I want to talk to the princess!” Felicity turned as she saw a very upset three-year-old stamping her foot, just on the verge of a full-fledged meltdown. She could see the anxiety in the mother’s eyes. 

 

“Hi honey, what’s your name?” Felicity crouched down to the little girl’s level

 

“Weeza”

 

“Eloisa,” her mother corrected.

 

“Hi Eloisa,” Felicity reached out her hand to shake the little girl’s “I’m Felicity.”

 

This seemed to calm the girl a little bit.

 

“I’m sorry to say we don’t have any princesses in our store today.”

 

Eloisa began shaking her head. Then she pointed directly at Felicity. 

 

“Me?”

 

The girl nodded emphatically. “You have a pretty princess dress. You are a princess.”

 

Felicity tried really hard to ignore Caitlin’s laughing in the background.

 

“Why thank you sweetie. In that case, I am pleased to meet you, I’m Princess Felicity.”

 

The girl smiled so bright she practically beamed. Then she turned to her mom “I tired.”

 

“I know,” the mother looked at her daughter, “say good-bye to Princess Felicity.”

 

The little girl waved and the mother mouthed thank you as they left the store.

 

As soon as Felicity knew they were gone, she turned to Caitlin “You said this was okay for work!” She pointed at her dress.

 

“It is! You look like a princess!”

 

“Haha very funny. I’d go home and change but I don’t have time.” Felicity sulked.

 

“Is Princess Felicity nervous for her date?” Caitlin made a pouty face.

 

Felicity glared at her friend before softening. “Maybe a little. It’s just gives me butterflies you know.”

 

Caitlin nodded.

 

“And it’s been so long since I’ve had sparkage with anyone. I really want this to workout and then I’m like why do I want it to work? He lives in NEW YORK CITY. So really why am I doing this to myself at all. Maybe I should just text and cancel. He probably just asked me out to be nice. I mean...guys like Oliver Queen don’t like Princess Felicitys”

 

She was almost finished her ramble when she noticed Caitlin’s eyes growing wider, trying to make her stop. Oh no, she thought as she turned bright red. “He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

 

“Who is Princess Felicity?” Oliver said with a grin.

 

It took everything in Felicity not to run, run away. But instead she gathered all her courage and turned around to face him. “Princess Felicity at your service, Mr. Queen.”

 

“Well Princess Felicity, are you ready for dinner?”

 

Felicity nodded and hoped that by the time they reached the restaurant her mortification will have faded. 

 

*****

 

“I thought we’d walk to the restaurant as it isn’t far. I can give you a ride home later.” Felicity nodded, still embarrassed Oliver felt bad for her. “Your store seemed nice.” he thought this topic might distract as they began walking on the sidewalk.

 

“Um hmm” Felicity nodded.

 

It was getting toward dusk and the sky had a pinkish hue. Trees lined the sidewalk and they were decorated with twinkle lights that just appeared to be turning on.

 

“Was that your friend Caitlin in there?”

 

“Yes! How rude of me! I should have introduced you. Totally my bad. I was just a little embarrassed with the whole Princess Felicity thing.” Felicity still couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

 

“So, who crowned you Princess Felicity? You do look as lovely as a princess.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity blushed again

 

Oliver decided then and there that he loved it when she blushed.

 

“A three-year-old girl named Eloisa. She insisted, I was a princess. It was rather sweet actually.”

 

“I bet it was.” Oliver smiled. “We are here. Have you eaten here before?” Oliver looked up at the Verona’s sign.

 

“No, actually this place is new. But I’ve heard good things. Caitlin’s boyfriend Ronnie took her here last week and they enjoyed.”

 

“Good to know, my sister Thea also had good things to say.”

 

Oliver opened the door for Felicity, “Ladies first.”

 

“Why thank you.”

 

Once they were inside, Oliver quickly told the hostess about his reservation and they were seated. Their server brought over the wine list and menus. 

 

As they looked at their options, Felicity glanced around the dimly lit restaurant. They had two candles on their table which brightened things but she really liked how they managed to keep a restaurant full of people not too noisy. See also liked the old wallpaper on the walls. She smiled.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Yes, the wallpaper.” she sighed.

 

“I don’t think that is on the menu.” Oliver teased.

 

“Oh, I like everything on the menu! I can’t decide. Why don’t you surprise me? I’ll have anything that doesn’t have nuts, I have an allergy.”

 

“Good to know,” Oliver got the server’s attention and order them both “Penne with Italian sausage and peppers and a glass of wine for each of them.” He looked at Felicity to confirm it was all okay and she nodded enthusiastically. 

 

As the server walked away, Felicity looked at Oliver “It all sounds divine.”

 

“It’s pretty simple actually but I quite like it.”

 

The server returns quickly with their wine. Felicity took a gulp. She didn’t know why but she was nervous again. Damn butterflies. “So, you are a writer.”

 

“Yes,” he nodded. So we are going to have the rip the band-aid off now. He was kind of hoping to wait until after dinner, he so loved being with her but it wasn’t fair.

 

“Would I have read any of your books? I know I didn’t read anything by Oliver Queen.”

 

“Yes, I believe you have. I write under a pen name.”

 

“I guess you would have to. Let me see if I can guess. What genre of books do you write?”

 

“Romantic suspense, Felicity….”

 

“Wait, no let me guess. Of course if you write romantic suspense you must know Olivia King, that’s why you are here.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“No wait, let me think of other romantic suspense writers. Are you Elizabeth Lowell? Are you...”

 

He had to stop her it was getting out of hand. So he interrupted “Felicity, I’m Olivia King.”

 

She suddenly stopped talking and her face went blank.

 

“Felicity, did you hear me? I’m Olivia King, I’m so sorry. I didn’t tell you before but I didn’t want you to be embarrassed…”

 

Felicity began waving her hand telling him to stop talking. Really it was all she could do - Oliver Queen with Olivia King - how could she have been so stupid. And then she remembered what she said to him on the plane. Oh My God. Her face turned bright red.

 

Felicity took another drink of wine. Then she quietly said “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wanted to. I am. I thought about telling you when we met but I didn’t want you to feel bad and then I knew I should when we met again but I really liked you and I wanted you to like me and since I had lied I wasn’t sure what would happen when I told the truth.”

 

“You weren’t sure what would happen if you told me the truth?” Felicity was having a hard time keeping the anger out of her voice.

 

“Felicity I’m sorry.”

 

“Well, that makes two of us. I’m sorry, Oliver or should I say Olivia but I have to leave now.”

 

“Felicity please stay. What can I say?”

 

“For now, don’t say anything. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that Felicity tried to make as graceful an exit as she could.

 

*****

 

Felicity was relieved when she got home that she had the place to herself. She quickly changed into some comfy clothes and put on an old episode of Doctor Who with Ten and Rose. She grabbed some mint chocolate chip from the freezer and plopped herself on the couch with a blanket.

 

But as soon as she put the spoon to her mouth she started to cry. How could she have been so stupid? Some would say she had read too many romance novels. She always hated when people said that but she felt like such a fool. 

 

Moira Queen had seemed so nice but she probably thought Felicity a fool as well. She grabbed a tissue and tried to pull herself together. So, Oliver lied. He said he was sorry. He said he liked her. But what if he was lying about that too?  She began to sob.

 

She was so lost in her own self-pity she didn’t notice Caitlin had returned until she took the pint of ice cream from her hand.

 

“So, it went that well, huh?” Cailin rubbed Felicity’s shoulder. She turned off the TV.

 

“Oliver Queen is...is...is…..”

 

“Oliver Queen what honey? Do I need to go beat him up? No one makes my friend cry like this.” Caitlin looked seriously annoyed.

 

“He is Olivia King! Oliver Queen is Olivia King!” Felicity shouted.

 

“What?! Oh My God!” Caitlin looked truly shocked. 

 

“He lied to me!”

 

“Yes, it seems so. I’m so sorry. How did you find out?”

 

“He told me!” Felicity began crying again.

 

“Well, that’s good. Did he say why he lied? Did he at least apologize?”

 

“Yes, he said he didn’t want to embarrass me the first time and then he liked me and that he didn’t want me to not like him - or something like that. I was a bit too upset and shocked to listen. And he said he was sorry a lot”

 

“Well, if he said any of that, that’s good, right? He’s sorry, he likes you?” Caitlin was trying her best to get Felicity to see some good. 

 

“Yes” Felicity said quietly. “Whose side are you on?”

 

“Always yours! But being on your side means looking out for what is best for you. And you were so excited about your date with Oliver. Remember the butterflies? The sparkage?”

 

Felicity nodded grudgingly. 

 

“Here let me get you a glass of water.” Caitlin left and came back with a glass of water.

 

“Thank you” Felicity drank some water.

 

“So, what did you say?”

 

“I honestly was so shocked. I didn’t know what to say. I think I just said I had to go I’d see him tomorrow. The event is at our store.”

 

“Yes and by the way Moira and I did most of the setting up tonight so there is very little for you do tomorrow before I get in.”

 

“I should have been there with you! To help!”

 

“Absolutely not,” Cailin shook her head. “Moira and I were both excited about your date with Oliver!”

 

“Moira knew about my date?”

 

“Well, she knew Oliver had a date, she overheard Oliver and Thea talking….I kind of...filled in the blanks.” Caitlin gave Felicity a worried look. “Please don’t be mad.”

 

“Caitlin I’m not mad! It wasn’t a secret.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness.”

 

“So, what are you going to do? Are you going to forgive Oliver?”

 

“Right now, I’m going to go to bed. I’m going to hope I can see more clearly in the morning. And like you said, not all bad right?”

 

“Exactly! Sleep tight.”

 

*****

 

When Oliver got home he was glad to see most of the lights were out. He went for a long walk after Felicity left the restaurant. He felt awful. He knew he had been selfish keeping up the lie and now he’d lost her.

 

He walked into the living room to shut off the last remaining light and was surprised to find his mother still up reading.

 

“Mom! Sorry, I thought you had gone to bed.”

 

“I was just about to but I was kind of wanting to hear about your exciting date. With Princess Felicity, wasn’t it?” Moira smiled at her son until she saw the hurt in his eyes. “Oh no, what happened?”

 

“I lied to her Mom.”

 

“About being Olivia King?”

 

“Yes. And now she is hurt and she left the restaurant and don’t know if she’ll forgive me.”

 

“Oh Oliver. I am so sorry. Did you at least say you were sorry and try to explain?”

 

“I did but I’m not sure if she heard me.”

 

“I’m so sorry.  But you will see her tomorrow at your official reveal?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Well, why don’t we all sleep on it. Perhaps, Felicity will listen tomorrow. I imagine finding out you were Olivia King was quite a shock.”

 

Moira stood up next to her son, turned off the lamp and began escorting him toward the stairs. She rubbed his back, just as she had when he was upset as a boy. “I so wish I could fix this for you.”

 

“Thanks Mom. I will try again tomorrow. Like you say, it was a shock.”

 

Moira turned toward her bedroom “Good night Oliver.”

 

“Night Mom,” Oliver walked toward his room with his head down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter ended on such a sad note! I promise the next chapter will bring back the happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen's big reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read this story! I greatly appreciate. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion!
> 
> Thanks especially to @almondblossomme for proofing, supporting and suggesting!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity woke up the next morning to her phone buzzing. She grabbed it and groaned “I’m not ready to talk yet Oliver.”

 

“Oliver? Who’s Oliver? This sounds very promising!” Donna could barely keep the excitement out of her voice.

 

“Mom! Sorry...I was….dreaming. What time is it?” Felicity turned to look at her alarm clock and jumped. “Oh my God Mom! I’m totally late! I forgot to set my alarm.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I called then.”

 

“Yes, thank goodness!”

 

“I just wanted to call and thank you for the advice. Quentin and I talked and turned out that he found out from the doctor that he has a heart condition and it kind of freaked him out and he started thinking that it would be better for me if I didn’t get attached to him. As if I wasn’t already attached?”

 

“So, you are all good?” Felicity was standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear.

 

“Yes, honey all good now. How about you?”

 

“I’m okay. Sorry Mom, I’m just feeling a little frazzled. I’m running late and we are hosting an Olivia King event at our store today…”

 

“Olivia King! Oh, you must be so excited! She’s your favourite.”

 

“Yes, very exciting.” Felicity said dryly, she really wanted to tell her Mom but she just couldn’t yet.

 

“Ok hun. Good luck and give me a ring later to tell me how it all went.”

 

“Will do. I’m glad things worked out. Take Care. Love you. Bye”

 

“Love you. Bye.”

 

Felicity threw her phone on the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

 

*****

 

“Oh, Oliver thank God you are here!” Thea walked into the dinette where Oliver was finishing his breakfast.

 

“I am here. What’s going on?” He smiled at his sister.

 

“What’s going on? So silly Oliver. How was your date with Felicity? Did you manage to woo her away from the other guy?”

 

“We didn’t talk about the other guy actually. But she could start being serious with him if she likes. She ended our date early when I came clean about being Olivia King.” Oliver couldn’t hide the disappointment from his voice.

 

“Oh Oliver, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I am too.”

 

“So, you are just giving up? I thought you really liked her.”

 

“I have to respect her wishes” he said solemnly

 

“And what exactly are her wishes? What did she say?”

 

“She was shocked. She said she was sorry too and left saying she would see me today.”

 

“Oh, Ollie I’m so sorry.”

 

“Thanks, but really it’s my own fault.”

 

“Well, yes.  But we all make mistakes. If you really care for her, you have to try. Maybe try to talk to her after the event?”

 

“I’ll try but I’m not feeling overly optimistic. She looked so sad and hurt. Thea and I did that.”

 

“Well Mom and I will be there for you today, no matter what happens.”

 

“Thanks Speedy, that means a lot.”

 

*****

 

Caitlin had not lied, when Felicity arrived at Happily Ever After some of the shelving had been moved and chairs had been put out for the event. She looked at the podium where Oliver would stand. She wondered how the big reveal would go over.

 

Truthfully, if she had not met Oliver beforehand she would have been pleased as punch to discover Olivia King was a man. She loved the idea of a man writing romance and he wrote it so well. She really had had no inkling that Olivia King was a man.

 

“Hey you. Feeling any better today?” Caitlin handed Felicity a coffee.

 

“Thanks so much for this.” she held up the coffee cup, “it really helps.”

 

“Have you decided what to do?”

 

“I have.” Honestly, she hadn’t realized she had until Caitlin asked.

 

“And…”

 

“And I’m going to forgive him. He didn’t lie to be malicious and I believe he’s sincerely sorry. So, I’ll forgive him. But that doesn’t stop the fact that I feel foolish and I am still hurt.”

 

“It will just take time.”

 

“Exactly. You know me so well Caitlin. Thank you so much for helping with my mini freak-out last night. I’m lucky to have you as my friend.”

 

“Anytime! Now let me catch you up on everything here.  The event starts at five, the Queens will arrive around four thirty, Moira says there is plenty of buzz around town so we are expecting a crowd. The caterers will drop off the finger foods and coffee around four fifteen. I think we are all set.”

 

“Is there anything I can do now?”

 

“Sure, there is a box of pamphlets for Oliver’s publishing company in a box at the cash, they can be put on the chairs and some on a table.”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll get right on it!”

 

“Felicity, you don’t have to fake your enthusiasm of me.”

 

“I’m going with fake it till you make it today and I’m sure this coffee will go a long way to getting me there.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was just settling things with the caterer when the Queens arrived. Caitlin walked up to her, “Do you want me to handle all this?”

 

“No,” Felicity shook her head. “I’d like to talk to Oliver now. Get it out of the way.”

 

Felicity walked across the room to greet the Queens, she was glad she had worn her heels today, the click they made gave her confidence she didn’t have at the moment.

 

“Felicity,” Moira gave her a warm smile. “That pink dress looks lovely on you.”

 

“Thank you, Moira. And thank you so much for your help with this event. The place looks great thanks to all your efforts last night. Sorry, I wasn’t here to help.”

 

“No worries, darling, Caitlin and I handled it all. Felicity, I don’t believe you met my daughter Thea,” Moira turned to Thea, “Thea, this Felicity Smoak she owns this lovely store with her friend Caitlin Snow.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you Felicity, I’ve heard nothing but good things.” Thea smiled at Felicity.

 

Oliver must not have told her, was all Felicity could think. Thea moved a little to the right to reveal her brother. “Oliver,” Felicity tried to smile and ended up nodding.

 

“Felicity,” he nodded in return.

 

“Thea why don’t you come with me and I’ll introduce you to Caitlin.” Moira guided Thea away.

 

Felicity was about to speak, when Oliver cut her off. “We don’t need to talk, if you don’t want to - I mean I understand if you are still mad.”

 

“Oliver how about we step outside for a moment. It’s getting rather stuffy in here with all the people. I could use some air.”

 

“Sure.” He walked over to the door and opened it for her.

 

They were both silent for a moment.

 

“Oliver, I want you to know I forgive you.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness. I am so very sorry Felicity. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

 

“Thank you. I’m just going to need some time. Right now, I still feel foolish and a little hurt.”

 

“Of course. I am so sorry that I am the cause. I will give you all the time you need. I just hope someday you will reach out again.”

 

“I don’t want to make a promise I can’t keep Oliver. Besides you just met me, I’m sure I’ll be easy to forget.”

 

“Felicity, I will not forget you. I knew from the first moment I saw you on the plane you were someone special. I have the butterflies too and there is definitely sparkage. I will wait until you are ready.”

 

Felicity was shocked. She really didn’t know what to say. Suddenly the store door opened and Caitlin stuck her head out. “Hey guys it’s about time to get this show on the road. The crowds are getting restless. Felicity and I will do a welcome and then we will ask you to speak.”

 

“Sounds great,” Oliver said as he and Felicity followed Caitlin inside.

 

Oliver watched Caitlin and Felicity stand at the podium and welcome everyone to their store. He was so glad this was the chosen store. He liked the fact that his books were being sold here. He noticed Felicity began to speak on her own so he paid special attention.

 

“As many of you know Olivia King is my favourite author, I know I’ve recommended her books to you on numerous occasions.” Some in the audience laughed. “Well, today it is my distinct pleasure to introduce you to Olivia King although it turns out Olivia King is a pen name, let me introduce my, I mean Oliver Queen to fill you in.”

 

The audience clapped loudly as Oliver Queen was a bit of a local celebrity in his own right.

 

“Thank you. Thank you very much and I’d like to thank Caitlin and Felicity for hosting this event. I’m sure you are all wondering what I’m doing up here.  Well there is no easy way to do this so I’m just going to say it - I’m Olivia King.”

 

There was stunned silence for a moment before the murmurs of people expressing their shock.

 

“I realize this may come as a surprise but I want to be honest.” He looked around the room and was relieved to see the friendly faces of John and Lyla in the audience. “I’ve always wanted to be a writer and when I discovered my mother’s novels as a teen, I knew this was what I wanted to write. But I also wanted to know if I was any good. I didn’t want people to buy my books because my name was Queen. So, I changed it to King.”

 

Oliver noticed his audience was listening intently, they had not stormed out. Good sign, right?  “I also wanted to take this opportunity to apologize for what happened in my last book.” The audience began to clap.

 

Once the applause died down “I can only promise that it will be fixed in the next book.” Even more applause. “Okay, thank you all so much for coming. I’d be happy to sign your books if you like, the line forms right next to Caitlin and Felicity. Thanks so much for coming and understanding.”

 

Oliver felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His secret was out and they didn’t hate him. Now he just had to hope the press showed the same understanding, he had not missed the reporters in the audience and he knew his publisher had released a press release during his speech.

 

He looked over at Felicity, he just hoped she could move passed the lie.

 

“Oliver!” Oliver turned to see John and Lyla heading towards him.

 

John clapped his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “Good job up there man! I think they will still buy your books!”

 

“Thanks! I have to say I’m relieved.”

 

“I’m relieved too Oliver, so glad you are going to fix this Julia mess!” Lyla said.

 

“I am. Good to see you Lyla!” And Oliver pulled her in for a hug.

 

“You are still coming to our place from here right?”

 

“Yes! Can’t wait for barbecue and the chance to hang out with the digglets.” Oliver smiled.

 

John in a little closer “So was that THE Felicity.”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“We will talk about that later.” John smiled approvingly.

 

“Oliver I am so proud of you!” Moira appeared with Thea by her side.

 

“Thanks Mom. And thanks for all your support. Both Felicity and Caitlin mentioned what a help you were.”

 

“Oh it was nothing.” Moira brushed off the praise.

 

“I’m so proud of you big brother!” Thea leaned in to give Oliver a hug. “And you better fix whatever the hell is going on with Julia!”

 

Oliver stepped back “I will I promise. Looks like there is a line of people waiting to meet me,” Oliver smiled and then looked over at John and Lyla “See you in a bit. The store closes at six so I shouldn’t be too late.”

 

*****

 

Oliver discovered fairly quickly that he loved meeting his readers! They had so many interesting questions about his favourite thing to talk about his books. It was so nice to hear what they liked and what they didn’t like.

 

The time went by quickly and soon the line was done and it was time to leave. Oliver stood and looked around for Felicity.

 

“She’s near the door saying goodbye to one of our regular customers.” Caitlin looked at him as though she was judging him. Oliver knew then that she was of course, Team Felicity.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her you know. I really do like her. If only I had a do-over.”

 

“I know you like her. And she really likes you and it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Felicity this excited which is why I’m going to cut you some slack. You aren’t the first man to lie to Felicity, her ex did a real number on her. And she still thinks she should have seen it coming. So while lies are bad for everyone, Felicity takes them especially hard.”

 

“Thanks for telling me. She asked for space so I’m going to try to respect that. Wait for her to reach out to me. Do you have any other ideas?”

 

“No, I think you are doing the right thing. I really hope she comes around to you. You seem like a really nice guy.”

 

“Thanks Caitlin and it’s nice to officially meet you,” he held out his hand “I’m Oliver Queen.”

 

Caitlin shook his hand, “that’s right we haven’t been introduced yet!”

 

Felicity walked back toward them. “Did I miss something?”

 

“No, Oliver and I were just introducing ourselves!” Caitlin laughed.

 

“I’m so sorry! I meant to introduce you two.” Felicity looked at the both of them.

 

“No harm done. We are now acquainted. I should be off but I want to thank the both of you for pulling off a truly amazing event. I can only hope it attracts people to your store.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity blushed and thought remember he hurt you, ignore the butterflies.

 

“Well, I’m off.” He looked at both Caitlin and Felicity, “I’ll be in town for a couple of more days if you need to get in touch with me and my number stays the same once I go to New York, you know in case you need to talk to me about anything.”

 

He waits for a minute, when Felicity says nothing he turns away.

 

*****

 

Oliver can smell the barbecue and hear children laughing as he heads towards John and Lyla’s backyard.

 

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late.”

 

“No problem man, just getting things on the grill now.” John gives Oliver a welcome smile.

“Lyla is inside just finishing up the salads.”

 

“Sounds great!” Oliver tries to sound enthusiastic but he’s still disappointed about how things went with Felicity.

 

“So, dare I ask, where is Felicity? I kind of thought she might come with you.”

 

“She only found out about me being Olivia King last night and she is still processing. I hurt her John and I feel awful about it. I would give anything to turn back time and tell her right away on that plane.”

 

“Give her time, she will forgive you.” He handed Oliver a beer from the cooler next to him.

 

“Oh, we talked today and she said she forgave me. Which I am very grateful for but she still needs some time. I’m going to respect her wishes.”

 

“That sounds like the right call. And it sounds like you really care about her. So she is definitely worth the wait.”

 

“Worth the wait? Johnny, you better not be talking about my dinner! You should know by now that you don’t keep a pregnant woman waiting.” Lyla smiled and walked over to give Oliver a hug. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“I just go here.” Oliver hugged her back. “How much longer until this one comes?”

 

“Maybe one more month, I’m ready for it to be now.” Lyla smiled.

 

“Lyla’s been having a lot of lower back pain with this one. So, I think she’s just about done,” John rubbed his wife’s lower back.

 

“So, no Felicity?” Lyla asked.

 

“You told her?”

 

“We’re married. You know I tell her everything.” John smiled.

 

“He’d better. I have met Felicity before. I go to her store to buy your books actually, she seems very nice. She’s also a contributor to Smart Bitches Trashy Novels website”

 

“Of course she is,” Oliver couldn’t help but smile at that. “She is amazing and I hope one day she’ll let me have another chance.”

 

“I hope so too Oliver. Please tell me you told her before today?”

 

“Yes, last night at dinner but she was blindsided. We talked today and she forgave my lie but says she needs time.”

 

“Well then time is what you give her.” Lyla gave Oliver a reassuring smile. “So on to my pressing problems are you going to fix this crap you pulled with Julia?”

 

“Definitely. I think I’m just as upset as my readers. I’ve already begun working on the next book. I’m actually heading back to New York City tomorrow.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it Oliver and I’m really proud of you for telling the truth to Felicity and to your readers today.” Lyla smiled

 

“I agree with Lyla that was a huge step. And with that I’m happy to say it’s time to eat!” John looked at his children further in the backyard “Come on guys let’s go eat!”

 

*****

 

_Two Months Later_

 

Oliver arrived back in Star City with a finished manuscript. He planned to turn in what he considered to be his final copy to his editor when he went back to New York after New Year’s.

 

As he came out of baggage claim he was happy to see his Mom and Thea waiting to greet him. His mother hugged him “So glad to have you home!”

 

They made their way back to Oliver’s family home. He had just finished unpacking when Thea stuck her head in the doorway. “Hey Ollie, it’s nice to have you home.”

 

“Thanks Thea. It’s good to be here. Do you know what time dinner is? I wanted to run a quick errand.”

 

“Please tell me that errand has something to do with Felicity Smoak because she’s totally been all mopey face since you left.”

 

“Felicity’s been all mopey face? How would you know that?” but Oliver could not hide the interest in his voice.

 

“Mom and I go to the store quite regularly now. And she always tries to put on a big smile when she sees us but really, it’s fake. Whatever you did to her needs to be fixed Oliver.” Thea said seriously.

 

“I hurt her Speedy and she asked for time and I’ve waited for her to reach out.”

 

“But? Please tell me you were about to say ‘but.’ I need you to say ‘but!’”

 

“But…” He smiled at his sister. “I’m tired of waiting so I’m going to bring her a peace offering. It’s Christmas and I’m hoping that will work to my advantage.”

 

“Oh Ollie I love it! Can you tell what the peace offering is?”

 

“Nope. That’s between Felicity and I.”

 

“Ollie!”

 

“Maybe I’ll tell you later,” he winked. “So, do I have time to go before dinner?”

 

“Even if you didn’t, I’d make sure dinner is delayed for you! Go Now! Go do the peace offering thing!!!!”

 

*****

 

Felicity and Caitlin were looking at their projected numbers for the store. They really were doing better than last year at this top.

 

“We were so lucky to get that Olivia King event.” Caitlin reminisced.

 

“Yes, we were.” She knew where Caitlin was going with this and did not want to go there again.

 

No, she had not contacted Oliver. The longer she had waited the more it seemed impossible. She still liked him but by now she was sure he’d moved onto to some New York socialite. She had waited too long. Her fear of being hurt overrode her chance for happiness. Not every man was Cooper. Why couldn’t she remember that?

 

“You know he might…” Caitlin stopped when they heard the bell for the door opening.

 

“Saved by the bell, literally” Felicity said under her breathe. She turns to greet their new customer and is stopped in tracks. There, in the flesh was Oliver Queen.

 

Oliver had thought about calling or texting first but he was afraid she would ignore him. He felt he had been patient but he needed to remind her that he was there and he was still very interested.

 

They both stood there looking at each other for minute before Caitlin rushed out from behind the counter. “Oliver! So nice to see you! I’m just heading out for the night, Felicity is closing, I’m sure she can help you find what you need.”

 

Caitlin rushed past Oliver, neither Felicity nor Oliver had broken eye contact.

 

“Night,” Caitlin called as she dashed out the door.

 

Oliver finally broke the silence. “Hey.”

 

Felicity licked her lips, his eyes darted to watch, “You came back.” She sounded almost surprised. “I mean, of course I knew you’d come back to Star City your family lives here, but you came back here, to the store, to my store, where you knew I’d be, to see me, please stop me!” She looked at him desperately.

 

He quickly walked forward until they were only separated by inches. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

She felt immediately calmed. How could this man make her heart race one minute and calm her the next?

 

“Felicity, I know I was supposed to wait for you to contact me but since I was in town, I thought I’d take the chance.”

 

When she said nothing, he decided it would be best for him to keep talking. “I brought you something. I wanted to get your opinion. If you have time of course.” He took the messenger bag he’d been carrying off his shoulder and took out a leather case, he offered it to her. Felicity took it.

 

“What is it?” Her heart was racing. All she could think was he came back. He came back and he might like me. It might not be too late!

 

“It’s the manuscript for my next book. I’m giving it to my editor in the New Year. But I was wondering if you could read it first? I need to know if I fixed it. I tried my best to due Julia justice. But I wanted you to read it as I value your opinion as an expert in the field. You know the field of romance and of course the field of being a woman and being a brave, smart woman like Julia.” He looked down sheepishly. “Now I’m rambling.”

 

Felicity looked down at the manuscript  in her hands. “You are trusting me with this?”

 

“Of course. I can also send you an electronic version if you prefer but I thought for this conversation it might help to have something tangible to hold.”

 

“Oliver. Wow. I’m overwhelmed.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do this.  I just thought maybe you would like to and I would really like to get an opinion of a reader, the publisher led me astray the last time. And….”

 

“And?”

 

“And I really wanted to see you. I miss you Felicity. I know we don’t know each other well but there is something about you. I’m so sorry, that I lied and hurt you. I promise not to lie again.”

 

“Oliver, you know I’ve forgiven you for that lie. Honestly, I’m surprised you remembered me. I thought with all the sights and sounds of New York, you would forget the lady who works in a bookstore in the small city.

 

“Never.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never. So, would you be up for reading the manuscript? Feel free to make notes on that, it’s your copy.” He looked at her hopefully.

 

“Of course! I would be honoured. I’m flattered that you would ask.” She couldn’t be sure but it looked like Oliver Queen might be blushing.

 

“Please, keep in mind this is a first draft so don’t judge me too harshly for my spelling or grammar mistakes...I’m not perfect.” His voice got lower as he finished speaking.

 

“I promise not to judge you. I will start reading tonight. I can’t lie I’m more than a little excited. It’s the perfect Hanukkah gift!”

 

“Hanukkah! So, you are Jewish.” Oliver looked pleased.

 

Felicity was a little confused by his reaction. “Is that a problem?”

 

“No, no absolutely not. It’s just I’m really glad I didn’t say it was a Christmas gift, I wanted this to go well. Did it go well?” he asks timidly.

 

“This went very well Oliver.”

 

“Okay then.” Oliver smiles. “I’ll leave you to your reading.”

 

“I will text you as soon as I finish. Would you like to meet to discuss? Is your number still the same?”

 

As if Oliver would change his number! He’d been waiting for her to call for months! “Yes, my number is the same. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Thanks again.” He turned and walked toward the door. He stopped in front of the door and looked back “Good night and Happy Hanukkah!”

 

*****

 

Felicity stayed up all night reading and continued at work the next day. She really couldn’t put Oliver’s book down. It was magnificent. It consumed her.

 

She sighed as she read the perfect ending and was just putting the pages back in the leather case when Caitlin came up behind her, “So?”

 

“Oh Caitlin! It was so wonderful! He fixed it and made it even better! I thought he might say it was a dream but no, he took a different route. I don’t  want to spoil it for you or break Oliver’s confidence so I can’t say more except, except this might be better than any other book I’ve read.” Tears of joy were in Felicity’s eyes.

 

“Wow. Are you sure? I mean you are a pretty well-read person. I mean you said nothing would ever beat Persuasion, you know because that letter that Captain Frederick Wentworth wrote saying how he waited for Anne Elliot.” They both sigh. “So this is quite the declaration.”

 

“Yes, and I meant it! I have to call Oliver!”

 

“Yes, do that and tell him you’ll see him tonight.”

 

Felicity looked confused. “Tonight? I was going to see where he was and go see him NOW.”

 

“Trust me Felicity you need some sleep. Go home sleep then meet Oliver. Trust me, your thoughts will be much more coherent after some sleep.”

 

Felicity’s first thought was to disagree but then she yawned. “Okay. I’ll text and ask him to meet me for dinner.”

 

“Excellent plan!”

 

Felicity hugged Caitlin. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life!”

 

“I know! Aren’t you?” She winked.

 

Felicity was about to open the door to leave when she heard Caitlin, “wait! Wear that new green dress you bought. You will look smashing!”

 

“Always looking out for me! Thanks so much!!”

 

******

 

Oliver felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was surprised he had just left his Mom’s place to meet John and Lyla and their new baby. He only gave Felicity his book yesterday. He looked down surprised to see Felicity’s text.

 

_Felicity: Dinner tonight?_

_Oliver: Yes_

_Felicity: Let’s give Verona’s a do over. I’ll make the reservation for 7?_

_Oliver: I would love a do over. See you there._

  


Felicity doubled checked her alarm clock was set and snuggled into the blankets to catch up on some sleep.

 

*****

 

Felicity arrived at the restaurant first. She looked around at all the lovely holiday decorations as she waited for the hostess. She smiled she really did like the wallpaper here.

 

“You are admiring the wallpaper again, aren’t you?” Oliver had come up behind her.

 

“Well, it really is nice wallpaper.”

 

“It’s nice to see and you look amazing.”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

“It’s okay that I said that right?” Oliver really did not want to do anything to ruin his do over.

 

“Yes, and thank you. It’s good to see you.”

 

The hostess arrived and sat them at the same table as last time.

 

“I swear I didn’t request this but I’m glad. I really do want a do over Oliver. I’m even going to order the same thing as I really wanted it and well…”

 

“Yeah, we didn’t get to eat,” Oliver said looking down.

 

Felicity reached across the table and lifted his chin. “Hey, that’s not going to happen this time. I want to talk about your book but first there is something I need to tell you about me. I don’t trust easily. I had a couple of bad experiences and my last boyfriend lied a lot. I know you aren’t him, Oliver. I even understand why you didn’t tell me and you apologized.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth to speak and Felicity touched his hand.

 

“No, please let me finish. I accepted your apology months ago and I meant it but I was too chicken to call you once the hurt had worn off. So, I want to apologize to you now, for not calling and doubting that you really wanted me to. You did want me to call, right?” Felicity asked, suddenly a little panicked.

 

Oliver held her hand in his, “Yes, I wanted you to call. But there is no need to apologize to me. How about we move on to what I hope, fingers crossed is a happier topic - my book.”

 

The server arrived just at that moment to take their orders, “Saved by the bell,” Oliver joked.

 

Oliver gave their order the same as their last visit and they both watched the server walk away.

 

“So….” Oliver was nervous. What if she didn’t like it? What if he didn’t fix Julia?

 

“I don’t think it would be an understatement to say YOU DID IT OLIVER! You fixed it and in the most genius way! She was playing her awful husband to bring him down - so, so, awesome and I love that we didn’t know her plan at first but you thought maybe...the suspense was killing me!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, I started reading it when I went home last night and didn’t stop until I finished this morning! I wanted to come see you right away but Caitlin insisted I sleep so I could form coherent thoughts and you know, not looked crazed and bug eyed.”

 

“I wish I could have seen you when you finished reading! I can’t believe you stayed up all night! You didn’t have to do that! There was no rush.”

 

“Oliver, I couldn’t put it down. I loved everything about it. Julia was brilliant and going undercover having her own bookstore, and the little girl calling her a princess!”

 

“So, you don’t mind that I used that?”

 

“Absolutely not! It was like I was in your book! I was in a book! Do you realize how amazing that is for a reader? Oliver everyone is going to love this! Don’t change a thing! I’m so proud of you!”

 

Oliver flushed with embarrassment. “It’s okay if you have some criticism you know. I can take it.”

 

“But I don’t! I am being honest. When I finished reading I told Caitlin I loved it more than Persuasion - and Persuasion is my favourite book of all time.” Felicity was practically beaming with excitement.

 

“Persuasion? By Jane Austen?”

 

Felicity nods emphatically.

 

“Wow. I really don’t know what to say.”

 

“Ask me what I love most about Persuasion.” She looks at him pleadingly.

 

“What do you love most about Persuasion?” He asks tentatively.

 

“He waited for her. I always thought that was the most romantic thing. And Oliver Queen you waited for me and this is by far is the closest my real life has come to being like a novel.”

 

“I’ll always wait for you Felicity. You are worth waiting for.”

 

At that moment, their food arrived. Once they finished eating Felicity suggested they go for a walk. She truly did not want the evening to end.

 

As they walked past the stores decorated for the holidays, Felicity couldn’t resist saying “I’d really like to see more of you, perhaps you would be willing to see me when you visit Star City? And maybe I could visit you in New York?” This was probably the boldest question she had ever asked but she couldn’t resist.

 

Oliver smiled “Or maybe I could move to Star City and we could visit New York together?” He said with hope in his voice.

 

“Yes, that sounds perfect!” she was so excited. She took hand. “Oliver?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m so very glad that the King was really a Queen. Like what I did there?” she smiled.

 

Oliver laughed for a moment and then stopped. He stepped in front of Felicity and caressed her cheek with his hand. “Just to be clear, this Queen really likes a certain Princess.”  And with that he captured her mouth in what he was sure was an epic romance novel kiss - at least the way he wrote them.  



End file.
